


Double-Edged Justice

by Kamen_rider_Dimension



Category: Super Sentai Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Background Relationships, Mecha, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Midoriya Izuku, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamen_rider_Dimension/pseuds/Kamen_rider_Dimension
Summary: In a world built upon binaries, only those who walk the fine line between can discover the truth. Without a quirk, Izuku Midoriya must be willing to resort to untraditional means in order to become the hero he desires. When he is at his weakest, the opportunity arises, but not without a price. Now a member of the GSPO Academy's latest experiment, Izuku finds himself faced with a seemingly impossible task that threatens the stability of all society.The pragmatic phantom thieves: Lupinranger.The enigmatic police officers: Patranger.Who will you put your faith in?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Always being saved

**Author's Note:**

> A story to remind me that this is a hobby rather than an obligation. Especially after how the Patrangers were treated in-series, I thought it would be fun to put the focus on them and the police aspect of BNHA.

While certainly not unknown to crime – the advent of Quirks meaning _none_ could claim such an honour – Musutafu was a relatively peaceful city. While some may claim it was because there was little worth taking villainous action for there, it was undeniable that compared to its neighbours, Musutafu enjoyed a healthy absence from ne’er do wells. Even then, with a few burgeoning names in the pro hero scene establishing themselves and a surprisingly competent police force, those few who decided to test their luck often ended up falling short. Indeed, unlike the frequent chaos that affected over cities and prefectures, Musutafu maintained itself well.

Regardless, outliers existed in every corner of society and Musutafu was no different. Take, for example, the haggard figure in the alleyway grasping the remains of a broken bottle, snarling at the young man who dared tend to his daughter’s wounds before him. Though the moon remained low in the sky, the entertainment district’s location on the other side of the city meant that few were present to see the blood that dripped from the shattered glass, the deafening silence bringing a flush of confidence to its wielder’s face.

“Look… no need to make this – this difficult.” The figure slurred, a voice still wet from whatever alcohol came cheapest at the nearby store. With the sheer amount of liquid flooding his body, it was honestly a miracle that he restrained himself to a single burp mid-sentence. “All I need is the cash you promised, and we can call it a day! What do you think?” 

“I-I’m telling you, I don’t _have_ the money!” came the stuttered retort, a silent yelp of fear escaping the father when the chill of the bricks behind him spread across his back. As much as he wished otherwise, the truth could not be avoided; _he_ might have been able to make an escape under the right circumstances, but could the same be said for his daughter? Of course not. One wrong decision and it wouldn’t only be the pathway that came to a dead end. “Besides, I still have a month on our agreement, r-right? You, you said I had _four_ months to make the repayment!”

“You ain’t wrong.” Met with such a blunt admission, the father nearly fell over himself in surprise. Thank goodness he didn’t though, for it would’ve made the incoming swing far more difficult to avoid. As it was, the stinging across his cheek made it clear just how fortunate he was that their attacker was inhibited by his drunkenness. “Problem is, I know your type. Talk big and then run at the last minute, that’s what you lot _love_ to do! Nowhere to run now though, is there? Won’t _ever_ be ‘til I get my cash back, you understand?”

Absolute bull. There could be no better term for what spilt out of the haggard figure’s mouth, and both men knew that full well. Whether the father was able to do anything about it, however, was a completely different story. Without a quirk nor any sign of nearby assistance, the odds couldn’t have been more visible, the father left with little opportunity beyond hugging his daughter closer. Such was why when the haggard figure let out a roar of pain as the glass in his hand exploded, the two victims could do nothing but gape without sound.

“Now, now, isn’t _this_ a rather dreary scene?” a youthful voice mused from above, no small amount of amusement dripping from their tone as they blew the smoke from a golden barrel. Naturally, with the haggard figure too busy screaming in agony as he cradled his shredded hand, no response came, eliciting a tut from the latest arrival. “Extortion and assault, child assault at that. I never thought my first impression of Japan would be so… substantial.”

“…Hang about, you ain’t no pro!” the haggard figure eventually managed to scream between gritted teeth, eyes threatening to burn a hole through the silhouette upon the rooftops. When his cry did nothing but draw out a slow clap from them, that anger only festered. “The hell do you think you are, huh? Don’t you recognise this face? The Court ain’t exactly going to side with a vigilante like you over someone like me!”

No verbal answer came. In fact, before the haggard figure even realised, there wasn’t even a silhouette. Blinking owlishly, the man swivelled his head around like a mad man, but the shadows of the night meant that any sign of the mysterious defender had been erased without a trace. Only the sound of a light switching on managed to signal their new position, the haggard figure whirling round to be met by an outlandish sight.

Like a spotlight upon the stage, a random house’s security light cut through the darkness, the shine bringing an ethereal sparkle to a silver suit. An incredibly elaborate pattern had been embroidered onto the fabric, the white shirt underneath carefully dusted off as the illuminated individual turned around with a tip of a top hat. Paired with a silver birdlike domino mask to complete the image, the figure let a smirk appear as gloved fingers gave a flick, the haggard figure left frozen as a crimson card dug into the wall just beside his ear.

“Oh, no need to worry, Mister. I’m already quite familiar with your background,” they replied. “Itsuki Asahi, known for his charming smile, successful software business… as well as working in underground auctions, selling off stolen artefacts for exorbitant prices and trying to gouge out even more after the event. Yes, I’m sure the courts will be perfectly happy to cooperate with you when they receive so much juicy gossip. As for me…”

The father’s subtle escape attempt was paused when the weapon wielded by their saviour was revealed, the harsh glare of the security light making sure that every contour of the steam-engine shaped barrel was visible. It was hardly the most outlandish armament he had come across, not with how so many pro heroes realised too late that their childish designs from school would remain iconic to them far beyond graduation. The second train attached to it, however, moulded in a completely different style and pointing in the wrong direction, certainly made it a contender. It took a hand reaching out to twist the barrels round before it began to make any sense, a flamboyant voice piercing the air.

**_X-NISE!_ **

**_KAITO X-CHANGE!_ **

“…Consider yourself lucky, Mister. You’ll be the first to witness the return of the solitary, sterling phantom thief-”

**_LUPIN-X!_ **

“So, consider this my warning. I’ll be taking everything you have!”

* * *

**_“Why,” said he, “why should I retain a definite form and feature? Why not avoid the danger of a personality that is ever the same? My actions will serve to identify me.”_ **

**_Then he added, with a touch of pride:_ **

**_“So much the better if no one can ever say with absolute certainty: There is Arsène Lupin! The essential point is that the public may be able to refer to my work and say, without fear of mistake: Arsène Lupin did that!”_ **

Izuku couldn’t quite tell what it was about those words that first drew his attention. Perhaps it was the thought that someone without a quirk could prove so capable, even if it was for nefarious purposes. Perhaps it was the allure of being able to live as someone else, someone who would not be as disparaged as the person known as Izuku Midoriya. Perhaps it was the overwhelming confidence that dripped from the character’s words which drew his envy. All were perfectly reasonable options. Whatever it was that compelled him, it had compelled him with all its might.

While Izuku had managed to put a fair number of books under his belt – for there was little that could… _disturb_ him under the librarian’s stern supervision – none had ever held the same allure as the book containing those lines did. In fact, Izuku didn’t even pause for a single moment until he was flicking through the final pages, such was the depth of his immersion. Thus, when a rough hand suddenly wrenched the book from his hand, Izuku couldn’t help but lash out for it.

“Ooh, okay. Looks like Deku has some fight in him!” as soon as Izuku heard that taunting statement, his hands froze mid-movement. When had they managed to surround him? When had _so many_ managed to surround him? Being a group formed of some of the rowdiest Aldera Junior High had to offer, stealth wasn’t exactly their forte. “What, did having that hag watching over you make you think you stood a chance against us? Give me a break.”

Whatever reply Izuku could’ve formulated was smothered when the hardback met his face, a muffled cry escaping as Izuku was thrown backwards. With the force that his head smashed against the floor, there was no way a quirk wasn’t involved. It wasn’t enough to cause major damage, thank god, but it was more than capable of leaving Izuku reeling as a swarm of silhouettes huddled around him.

“Hey Katsuki, you sure Mrs Shikibu isn’t going to run in on us?” one of them muttered.

“That Hag won’t be back for the rest of the day.” Came the reply, laced with a viciousness Izuku had long since become acquainted with. “Something about making her own book or whatever. We can take all the time we want.”

“…Why?” Izuku hated how much effort it took to force those words out. It had been _one_ hit. Sure, it had been enhanced by a quirk – probably Hayate’s wind seeing as Katsuki’s explosion would’ve made way more of a mess – but it was still only one strike. In a world where people could be punched through several buildings without a scratch, being downed by a book to the face was nought but humiliating. Thanks to the cruel hand of fate, however, there was woefully little Izuku could do to defend himself. 

“Why? You start spouting off nonsense in class and you’re asking why?” Katsuki replied, a firm foot to the leaving Izuku without breath. “Deku, you can’t even take a book back without crying and you think you can be a hero? Don’t kid yourself! You can’t even hurt a damn fly! Anyone you try and save might as well just walk up to the villain!”

“Quirkless people aren’t even allowed in the hero schools. You couldn’t become a hero if you tried!” Another eagerly taunted, a sort of snivelling laughter escaping his lips. For someone whose quirk was essentially having long fingers the amount of confidence he held was astounding. How Izuku wished for the day he could actually utter such thoughts. “The best you could be is a crappy vigilante in the middle of nowhere.”

“Aren’t vigilantes illegal though?” Another voiced. “They’re lawbreakers, one step away from being villains!”

It was a stupid comparison. Beyond both being frowned upon by the government, vigilantes and genuine villains couldn’t be any more different. Anybody could’ve told you that much. For a child though, where being a hero meant everything? Logic was thrown out of the window. Any connection to being a villain, no matter how tenuous, was something to be reviled. Izuku and his peers were no exception.

“Guess that means we’ve got to make sure Izuku doesn’t go down the wrong path.” Yet another chimed in, the fleshy spikes upon his knuckles growing and contracting with a malicious vigour.

With those words, Izuku’s fate was sealed. Without the barrier that was authority to protect him, there was no stopping the incoming attacks. Curling up into a ball managed to mitigate the damage somewhat, yet that didn’t do anything to reduce the effect of the assailants’ quirks. It didn’t take long before Izuku’s entire body was marred with bruises, only his face and hands remaining untouched lest a few inquisitive teachers take notice. Even so, the viciousness of an unrestrained child was not to be dismissed. That which could be struck _was_ struck with debilitating might, might which should not have been possible for a group as young as Izuku’s assaulters were it not for some inventive quirk use. 

If he wasn’t still jarred from his head hitting the floor, then Izuku would’ve put up _some_ sort of resistance. After all, were his passion for heroism so easily crushed, then Izuku wouldn’t have dared to try and be one without a quirk.

Even so, the rationale behind their words could not be ignored. In a world of superpowered heroes and villains, those who stepped out of line risked not only their own lives, but the lives of those who had to rescue them. Recklessly throwing yourself into situations you aren’t prepared for could mean death, and when you didn’t have a quirk of your own? You aren’t prepared for much. That much made sense, even if the justifications Katsuki and his gang gave for their bullying didn’t.

Such was why Izuku remained silent as the boys continued their torment, the kicks and punches only ending once Katsuki threw his arm up. Whether it was out of boredom or some instinct that their jobs were complete, Izuku wasn’t certain. Nor, quite frankly, did Izuku care. At that moment, anything beyond trying to escape the pain didn’t matter.

“Remember this, Deku. Remember how defenceless you are.” Katsuki’s words came as a snarled whisper, yet they might as well have been blades to Izuku’s ears. “Remember how useless you would’ve been if we were villains. Anyone you were trying to save would be dead. _You_ would be dead. A weakling like you won’t even cut it in the police force, so quit while you’re ahead. Let’s go.”

With one final strike in the form of throwing Izuku’s book on his beaten body, Katsuki began to walk away. Eager to remain on his good side, the rest of his posse soon scampered after. It might have taken a beating to get there, but peace finally returned to the library. If only Izuku had the strength to appreciate it.

As he was, however, even moving an arm proved to be an ordeal. That Izuku was able to reach for his book was a miracle in and of itself. Painfully drawing it into view, Izuku was helpless as his tears blurred the title he had yet to see. Such was the final sight burned into his mind before his consciousness eventually gave out.

That meant Izuku wasn’t aware of an aged door’s creaking as it filled the air, nor of the slender arms that reached out to adjust his position into something more comfortable. Not even the scanning from binoculars of inhuman construction was able to stir him.

“Hmm… perhaps a little scrawnier than I expected. Even then, more baby fat than muscle. Average intelligence, fragile as anything… but passionate. Passionate is good. We can work with passionate…” the intruder muttered, her hand reaching out to gently stroke Izuku’s cheek. “With your disposition, you’ll make a fine partner for La Vitesse Du Son. Well, maybe once we get your body in better shape at the very least.”

“Hey! How did you get in here?”

The dull thud of books hitting the ground soon put a stop to those musings, however, the intruder quick to throw her hands up before turning towards the teacher staring at her. A charming visage could only achieve so much though, for the caution in the teacher’s face had yet to fade. Considering the heavily injured young child at her feet, it was more than justified. That didn’t stop a small tut passing the intruder’s lips before she reached behind her back.

“What can I say? _In-tru-der_ window.” She retorted, cocking her head towards the open glass. That the security locks preventing it from being opened more than halfway, let alone wide enough for a human to fit through, were unbroken went unspoken. It was almost enough to distract the teacher from the shining badge that was being pushed in front of her. “No need to worry though. Well, maybe that’s not exactly true. The name’s Léa Takao, member of the Global Special Police Organisation’s French Branch. I was just passing through the area when I managed to catch a glimpse of something through your window. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be a boy, heavily injured and abandoned. Seeing that this is a school, I thought it would be best to initiate my own investigation – I hope you don’t mind.”

“Globa-? No, no, of course not!” The teacher was quick to assure, the books at his feet completely forgotten as they scrambled to call for further assistance. What else was he to do – _ignore_ the woman? For sure, the fact that she had entered the school building like a thief was something to be condemned, but the badge she held could not be faked. No matter how eccentric their officers were, the authority that the GSPO held was undeniable; Léa’s innocence was more than evident. Ignoring her orders would be tantamount to facilitating whatever brutal acts had resulted in Izuku’s current condition. While perhaps some of the teacher’s… ‘colleagues’ (and he used the term in the loosest manner possible) may have been willing to do so, _he_ certainly wasn’t so callous.

Even so, it wasn’t as if he was in control of the actions of others. Caught off guard, the teacher had gathered anyone nearby at the time and the brief glimpses of disdain in some of the other teacher’s eyes could not be restrained. Momentary as they were, anyone less attentive might’ve missed it – how else would they have managed to retain the jobs that they did?

As for Léa? She couldn’t have ignored them if she tried.

Still, there was a time and a place to act. Proper procedure existed for a reason after all. First, establish the extent of the child’s injuries. Then, figure out their cause. If it was what Léa expected it to be, then those troublesome kinds of people wouldn’t have a leg to stand on anyway.

“Now then, let’s see what we’re working with…”


	2. An unacceptable relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tribulations and trains.

"No fractures, fortunately. Mostly just blunt force trauma along the limbs and torso, assuming the head injury was from a fall rather than a dedicated attack."

"Meaning all injuries that would be obscured unless the victim purposefully showed them."

"Seems like it to me. Think you could track down the people who did this?"

"Already halfway there. We're not exactly talking master criminals."

Awaking from his pain-induced slumber, Izuku paid less attention to the invasive analysis than he probably should have. After all, thanks to a concerning level of visits to the Aldera infirmary, Izuku had long gotten used to doctors being a bit more intrusive than he would've liked. When their quirk could heal any minor injury through saliva, it was either push through the disgust or walk home to a horrified tirade from his mother. Therefore, it took several moments before Izuku realised that the hands running along his body were far too young to be Doctor Kurashiki, and decidedly too strong at that.

"Still, I'd rather hear it from the victim's mouth; makes life _so_ much easier." An unfamiliar voice chimed in. "Come on then, I believe it's time you opened your eyes. Don't think we didn't notice you wake up."

Even so, Izuku didn't give up his ruse so easily, only hesitantly allowing his eyes to flutter open after several moments. Rather than the harsh light of the infirmary, however, it was a pleasant visage that filled his sight, a confused noise involuntarily passing Izuku's lips. At the giggle his expression elicited, that confusion quickly turned into embarrassment.

"Who… Who are you?" Izuku gradually found the strength to mumble. Barely able to hear the words, the woman let out a low hum.

"Right now? I suppose you could say I'm whoever you need me to be." She said, followed by a flamboyant bow. So exaggerated where her actions, Izuku couldn't stop the small smile that blossomed on his face. "A police officer, a confidant, a friend if you'd let me. No matter what though, the name's Léa Takao – at your service."

Unfortunately for Léa, however, it seemed the latter half of her introduction went unnoticed by Izuku. Gone was the tiny amount of rapport she had tried to cultivate, replaced by a solemn concern that should never grace a child's face. Faced with such a poor reception, all Léa could do was rise awkwardly from her bow.

"You're a police officer? Then, are you here to… _arrest_ someone?" Izuku spoke, the question practically dripping with fear. While that alone wasn't immediately concerning - healthy respect towards authority was commendable after all - Izuku's current condition made interpreting such an attitude positively rather difficult. It took a second for Léa to find the right words.

"Well, it depends. If my instincts are correct, probably not." She replied, turning a blind eye to the way that Izuku quite visibly deflated in relief. "I think you should be worrying more about yourself than other people right now, though. Something tells me you didn't just randomly decide to take a nap in that library. Not exactly the most comfortable of carpets."

"…Would you believe me if I said I got myself into an accident?" a minute's silence passed before Izuku posed his question, bringing out a light-hearted scoff from Léa.

"Do you want me to?"

"…Yeah."

"Then no, not really."

"…That's what I thought."

Léa's found a bitterness pervading her before she could blink. How many times had she witnessed such a scene before? It was one thing when a victim of bullying tried to act against it, or at least _tell_ someone that something was going on. Victims like this, who were prepared to accept the abuse set upon them, maybe even considered it justified? They were an entirely different beast. There was only so much you could do when the injured party refused to recognise the injustices they faced.

Unfortunately, Izuku was far from alone in that regard. With Quirk discrimination still as rife as ever, a disturbing number of people were more than happy to consider the denunciation of the Quirkless as a norm. Faced with such indifference, it's only natural that a growing number of abuse cases were going unreported – after all, what was the point if those in power held the same mindset? As a result, the bullies responsible end up getting away scot-free and the downward spiral continues. As a police officer – no, as a _decent human being_ – Léa couldn't help the frustration welling inside her. Such was why she forced her hands to cease their fidgeting, turning a gentle expression onto Izuku.

"Look, Doctor Kurashiki here has told me a lot about you, Izuku. About how this isn't the first time this has happened. How this probably won't be the last unless someone does something about it." She said, a hint of poison colouring her words. "Is that _really_ what you want? To protect whoever did this so they can just do it again without ever facing the consequences? 'Cause that sounds to me like a pretty raw deal."

"I, I know it looks bad but… it's not like anyone was _trying_ to hurt me! It's just… when you play heroes, you always want to use your Quirk, right? I was with some friends and they, they just kind of… forgot that I can't really do that." Izuku tried to object. The depreciative chuckle Léa spat out in response came automatically. If nothing else, it meant that Izuku was fully aware of how reprehensible the actions of his assailants were. _That_ was one step further than quite a few of the victims she had come across.

"Friends, huh? Doctor, how many times has Izuku come here?" she called out without missing a beat, refusing to break eye contact with Izuku as the man in the corner fumbled for a second.

"Oh, I couldn't say off the top of my head, but we're talking somewhere around eight-nine different occasions." He eventually mused, an unnatural solemnity to Doctor Kurashiki's tone despite his nonchalance. The wince that Izuku gave did not go unnoticed.

"Is that so? See, that would say it's closer to _indifference_ than ignorance, especially if you're gonna call these people friends." Léa said. "I mean, ignoring the fact that you shouldn't be playing around with your Quirks in a library of all places – or anywhere, really – that this happened more than twice is a pretty glaring sign. That kind of argument isn't exactly going to stick."

Izuku tried to speak up again, he really did. After a minute of fruitless endeavours, however, it was clear that any fight left in him had disappeared. What was Izuku to say? That it wasn't serious? His wounds had already proved otherwise. That they felt bad about it? Well, then they wouldn't have left him alone in the library to fester. Dismissals like that would barely work on a complete bystander, let alone a trained professional who had clearly done their research.

"Look. Izuku Midoriya, I've already confirmed that you're a victim of Section Forty-Seven Assault due to Quirk Discrimination. I understand if you consider these people friends, but the facts can't be denied." Soon spoke Léa, jolting Izuku out of his thoughts. "The question is whether we let the people responsible get away with it and as a police officer, that doesn't sit well with me. After all, if you let whoever did this go free, then innocent people are going to be hurt. Innocent people _including you_ because they'll have no reason to stop. Now you have someone like me on your side though – someone with _real_ authority – that can change. A couple of names and they won't be able to hurt anyone else."

It was a manipulative move, to be certain. Léa knew that full well. A little manipulation in a situation like this, however, was hardly a bad thing. Already, Léa could see the remnants of resolve within Izuku start to crumble. One more blow at most would more than suffice. Even so, Léa had to give her begrudging respect. Whoever managed to inspire such equal parts fear and friendship as a child was truly a worrisome character.

"I know! I _know_. But…" a part of Izuku screamed at the ridiculousness of what he was about to say, yet that didn't stop the rest of him from believing it still. "Even if Ka-they get a bit violent, the point they were trying to make is still true. I'm not really in the best position to be a hero."

"And you're going to listen to them? The kids who thought that beating someone up _specifically because_ they were unable to defend themselves was a good idea?" Léa immediately spat back incredulously. Even Doctor Kurashiki seemed a little taken aback. "Wait, let me guess. People are positioning whoever did this as the most likely to become Pro Heroes and any negative marks on their records would 'ruin their potential' or something, right? Excessively violent and willing to abuse those weaker than them; they must think the job was practically _made_ for them. Well, let's make this clear. They're _nowhere close_ to what's expected of a hero, so don't listen to a thing they say. Any hero academy could tell you that much."

"Then…" an explosion rocking the building put a sharp end to Izuku's answer, Léa rushing over to the window to find herself staring into a giant eye. There was barely a moment for her to flip back before that eye was replaced by a fist, brick crumbling like sand as fat fingers forced through. "A-a villain? Here?"

" **HIBIKI!"**

"…You're kidding me, right? You're kidding me. A villain attacking right when he's about to tell me their – this has to be a joke." Far from Izuku and Doctor Kurashiki's concern, however, the sound of Léa smacking her palm against her face made her irritation evident. Having just nearly met an early death had it not been for her nimble reactions, the contrast couldn't have been clearer, especially when her other hand was flicking across a phone's screen with practised ease. "What, do you think you're making things dramatic or something, stopping me from hearing their names? I already _know_ who's responsible! I don't _need_ their names to point them out! For goodness - Doctor, any clue who Hibiki might be?"

"Er, maybe a first-year?" was the elderly man's response, spoken from the ground as he clutched at his chest. Considering this was the first time there had been such a blatant villain attack during his Aldera career, his shock was perhaps warranted. "A Hibiki hasn't come by the infirmary yet! If she's going to be anything, it's a first-year."

"Okay, fine. I've dealt with worse." Muttered Léa, the ending of the rhythmic beeping in her ear eliciting a sigh of relief. "Goodie! You remember that school I said I was going to investigate? I need you to clear the two closest train lines! …Listen, I don't need an opinion, I need them closed now!"

"You came to investigate this place?" Izuku subconsciously remarked, yet a white gun suddenly forced into his hands quickly caused the question to die in his mind. When that was followed by what could only be described as a toy train lacquered in azure, that question was easily replaced.

"Time and a place, Izuku. Right now, I need your help." Léa rushed. "They said you couldn't be a hero? Well here's the chance to prove them wrong. I need you to take Jail and slot it right onto here. Then, grab this bit back here and twist the whole thing downwards. Then aim towards… that railway over there and pull the trigger. You get all that?"

Not at all. In fact, he probably wouldn't have had a clue even if there wasn't a rampaging giant eager to distract them. That wasn't to say that the instructions in and of themselves were particularly difficult, but the sheer fact that an adult gave a fully functional weapon to a child without hesitation was nevertheless alarming. Regardless, it wasn't as if Izuku had a choice not to comply as a pair of delicate hands sent his own into motion, the train he held slotting onto the side of the gun without issue.

_**JAIL!** _

_**PATRISE!** _

If there was anything Izuku was expecting to come of his actions, it certainly wasn't the rock-like music that bellowed from the gun – the VS Changer, if Izuku had heard correctly. From the looks of it, the attacking villain agreed; the tunes sent the giant reeling back in surprise, if only for a moment. A moment, however, was all that was needed.

"And now, twist!"

"R-right! Pull this grip and - twisting!"

_**ICHI NI TSUITE! YOI!** _

_**HASHIRE, HASHIRE, HASHIRE!** _

_**HASHIRE, HASHIRE, HASHIRE!** _

The giant threw his head back as a hologram shot past him, the barrel of the VS Changer extending to disproportionate lengths as if it were to pierce the sky. Caught completely unaware, Izuku nearly dropped the weapon, only the fact that the hologram would crash to the ground alongside it managing to keep his aim steady. Léa had yet to scold Izuku, so the fact that it missed the villain surely had to be intentional; better not to screw it up for such a menial reason as surprise.

"Steady aim, huh? Better than I expected, especially under pressure." When had a golden gun appeared in Léa's hand? Its hefty size and gaudy colouration meant it wasn't exactly the most conspicuous of weapons, yet there had been no sight of it before, nor of anything that could be storing it. In hindsight, the same could be said of the VS Changer. Taking into account how the golden gun was currently keeping the giant occupied though, Izuku was hardly in a position to complain. "Now then, pull the trigger and let her rip! Oh, and, er, do mind your fingers."

"My fingers? Why?" Izuku couldn't help but parrot. A sharp bark of laughter soon followed.

"Because when Jail gets launched, I don't want any part of you to go with it!" came Léa's boisterous reply. Almost instinctively, Izuku tilted his head.

"Jail? You mean the train?"

"Yeah!"

"As in, the upside-down train?"

"Just do it!"

"O-okay!"

_**SHUTSUDON!** _

_**SHICHI-JITSU-GOU-KEN!** _

At speeds that would make a bullet train envious, Jail shot down the runway formed by the VS Changer's hologram. A spiral that formed partway spun the steam train into an upright position, yet from how it rocketed past the villain, it didn't seem to matter at all. Concern blossomed on Izuku's face, a concern that lasted all of five seconds before a miraculous transformation swept it away entirely.

In but three pulses of inexplicable power, what had once been the size of a toy grew exponentially. By the time Jail finally leapt off the VS Changer's hologram onto a nearby railway line, no other steam engine could compare. Sure, the azure shine to its body and the giant trigger attached to it may have been unconventional, but they did little to diminish the awe of Jail. That it had once been able to fit on the side of the VS Changer was near unthinkable.

"Alright, good job. Time for phase two." Izuku barely had time to breathe, however, before a second train was shoved into his grasp, this time bearing a more modern design and an equally standout crimson colour. The trigger on top of Jail was nowhere to be found, Izuku's palm instead gently nudging against a jet-black dial. "You'll need to input a code this time and then twist it upwards. 1-0-0!"

This time, Izuku didn't hesitate.

_**CHAIN!** _

_**1-0-0!** _

_**MASQUERAISE!** _

The reason as to why the voice that called out or the music that came after had changed eluded Izuku, as did the reason why he had to turn this train upward rather than downward. There wasn't a trigger like the one that Jail had, but its size before transformation had rendered Jail's trigger obsolete. At that moment, though, none of it seemed to matter as Izuku took aim.

_**GET SET! READY?** _

_**TOBE, TOBE, TOBE!** _

_**TOBE, TOBE, TOBE!** _

_**GO!** _

_**CH-CH-CH-CHAIN!** _

Having witnessed the first occasion, it was clear that the second would be much the same. Such was why the giant reached out to try and stop the train that flew in his direction, only to quickly learn that it was a fruitless endeavour. No matter whether it was flying through air or flesh, Chain would not be stopped, its miniature scale belying the immense strength behind it. The punch aimed towards it was warded off effortlessly, the giant letting out a groan as it was sent stumbling backwards. How fortunate it was that anyone who might have been in the area had already evacuated; who knew what ugly state they would've been had they been caught beneath his mass.

Now unhindered, Chain was free to grow to its true stature, another railway soon bearing its hefty weight. Together, the two trains made for an awe-inspiring sight, particularly given their spectacular entrance. Without a driver at their helms, however, that was all that they were - pretty, if giant, ornaments. The giant seemed to recognise that too, for it wasn't long before his attention reverted to the school building and the beloved Hibiki he continued to call out for.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Izuku asked, the answer coming in the form of Léa grabbing the barrel of her gun and twisting it around. Absently, Izuku couldn't help but note that guns twisting in ways they probably shouldn't was starting to become a recurrent theme in Léa's arsenal.

_**X-NISE!** _

_**KEISATSU X-CHANGE!** _

"Simple. Those trains need drivers. Two, in fact. Take a guess." She said, aiming her golden gun to the sky and pulling the trigger. Izuku had approximately zero time to stumble back before the police badge that shot from the barrel fell upon Léa, the white police outfit she had arrived in soon replaced in a flash.

_**PATREN-X!** _

"Come on then! Brace yourself." Izuku easily realised the implications behind Léa's enthusiasm, but it left him woefully little time to actually react. A now golden arm wrapped around Izuku unopposed, a single jump sending them miles higher into the air than should've been humanely possible. With the wind buffeting his face, it was a struggle for Izuku to cry out, let alone be heard.

"I think this is a bad idea!"


	3. The good, The Bad, and The Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On amazement and argument.

"One of the most fascinating facets of history is the fact that it is constantly evolving. Not only are we living through ever-changing times, but each day brings about new understandings of the past that were never before possible. Take, for example, the case of the Luminescent Child of Qing Qing, China. According to all prior knowledge, that child was the first case of a Quirk manifesting in a human. Recent studies, however, have hypothesised that there's evidence of a prior manifestation – perhaps several – that could alter the way in which we approach our understanding of our genetic development. Of course, such research is only in its primary stages, but I believe it would be best to recap our current understanding so you can understand any changes should they arise…"

The urge to fall asleep was great; the urge to blow up Mr Hanawa so Katsuki never had to listen to his drivel again was greater. How the man could practically get himself off over reading history books was a mystery Katsuki didn't care to learn about. So long as it didn't impact his future career, it was all piss in the wind anyway. Villains weren't exactly going to stop because you were able to recite a textbook, after all. The only thing stopping him from completely falling into the realms of slumber was that UA wouldn't tolerate anything but the best, including the more superfluous subjects.

Naturally, that didn't stop Katsuki from making his disinterest apparent in the slightest. The tapping of his pen against the desk had become a common occurrence by this point, to the extent that Mr Hanawa had long since forgone trying to stop it. Whether it was of his own volition or some gentle persuasion from those above to avoid any demeanours on Katsuki's would remain unspoken. Either way, the man probably considered it a more tolerable alternative to the impromptu naps of his classmates.

Such was why, when the ground trembled at the might of a bestial roar, Katsuki was one of the first to rush over to the window and witness the giant attacking their school building. Thank goodness too, for it would've been impossible to get as good a seat as Katsuki had he waited but a moment longer, the swelling crowd soon forcing him against the glass. Fortunately, one foul tempered shove was enough to remind his peers of his presence, the closest offenders rushing to provide Katsuki some breathing room.

"Now everyone, back to your seats! Remember the protocol we went over in the first week!" Mr Hanawa struggled to say, yet it was no better than a whisper compared to the cacophony his students produced. Not that they would've followed his instructions had they heard him; a villain meant a hero was soon to follow. Why cower under their seats when they could have a front-row seat to the action? "Oh, at least don't stick your head out of the window! Do you lot have a death wish or something?"

"Hey, what's that?" Unlike the whinging of their teacher, the students near-simultaneously turned in the direction of someone's pointed finger, their excitement unrestrained as they saw some strange projection extend to the horizon. "Does that mean there's a hero in Aldera right now?"

"No way! A hero coming into the school would've been huge news." Another immediately denied. With how raucously their class had reacted at the possibility of a hero's arrival, it wasn't an unreasonable claim. Such was why it took a minute before the first to speak out managed to find a retort.

"Then who's doing _that_?"

Whatever answer they would have received was silenced by the sight of a rapidly enlarging train rocketing over their heads, swiftly followed by another. When that was followed by a golden blur launching themselves from the very same windows to the sound of a child's scream, that incredulity only grew. Needless to say, a Quirk that was capable of achieving such a feat would make many a pro jealous. The likelihood of one of Aldera's own being responsible was laughable at best.

Katsuki, however, paid little attention to such ramblings. No, his mind was far too preoccupied with the scream that had accompanied the appearance of those trains. After all, it was a tone that Katsuki had long since grown accustomed too; his ears could've picked out that wimpy voice in the rowdiest of crowds. Just _how_ Izuku managed to get himself involved with whatever hero caused this spectacle though remained a mystery. Even accounting for the doctor's quirk dealing with his injuries, there was no way for Izuku to be anything more than a detriment to a hero in action. What, then, was the point in dragging him along when the hero could've just left him in the safety of the infirmary?

Before any answers could come to Katsuki, the sharp whir of heavy machinery drew him out of his thoughts, just in time to witness a trigger depressing and a dial spinning. What had once appeared to be a steam engine's chimney soon revealed its true function when the entire roof of Jail began to lift and rotate, its new position aimed towards the attacking villain as if it were a gun's barrel. Chain, meanwhile, allowed its sides to jut out and slide forward, the two spools of chain held within primed for action.

Once those actions were complete, the giant never stood a chance. By the time he had thrown his hands up to act, they were already bound by chains that refused to relent. Dragging away their captive, neither tooth nor foot managed to break them, the students watching breathlessly as every attempt the villain made became fruitless. Once Jail followed suit with a strange light pouring out of its chimney, even that was rendered impossible, the giant encased in a fluorescent cage. With his new confinement shrinking by the second, it wasn't long before he could do no more than sit and await his fate.

The consequent racket from the students threatened to shake the walls of Aldera far more than the giant could have. Such raucous noise only served to make Katsuki's silence even more distinct.

What was he to say? In less time than it would take to make a cup of tea, a villain with blatant strength was subdued without any effort at all. Even a Quirk as great as his would've struggled to achieve such a flawless victory. That there was a hero who had reached such a level of efficiency was a sobering thought to any who took their dream seriously, support tech or not. Looking down at a sweaty palm, Katsuki could already sense the spark that had ignited in the back of his mind. Whether it was motivation or envy mattered not; if it could spur his abilities onward, then Katsuki would eagerly embrace it.

"Hey, look! The hero's coming this way!" cried a classmate.

In truth, the call was rather unnecessary considering that their arrival was heralded by the two mysterious trains shrinking down to their original size, but it whipped the others into an even greater furore regardless. With visits from heroes woefully few and far between considering their workloads, any opportunity to speak with one was a blessing. Add on the takedown they just witnessed, and you'd be hard-pressed to find a single child who didn't abound with energy. That energy served its purpose well when, in spite of Mr Hanawa's orders, the entire classroom seemed to evacuate in seconds. Katsuki only needed a second's thought before he joined them, his leisurely pace a stark contrast.

Those within other classrooms could only lament their misfortune when the golden figure was mobbed the moment that they landed, barely enough space left to lower a disoriented Izuku. Knowing how fanatical some of their fellow students could get, their chance to speak with the hero had shrunk to near nonexistence in a matter of seconds.

"Huh, would you look at that? Guess that saves me the effort of calling people out." Léa mused as she was flooded by a barrage of questions she couldn't possibly hope to decipher. It wasn't until she threw her hands up in surrender that any semblance of control was returned to the crowd. "Alright everybody, back up a bit! Look, I know the situations perfectly under control, but this is still the site of an attempted crime. Any more rowdiness and it's back to the classroom with all of you! Now, let's hear what's gotten you so riled up. Just remember I can't answer anything if you're all screaming your lungs out over each other."

"Are you a new hero? I don't think I've heard anything about a newcomer being placed around here!" one young girl was fortunate enough to say first, Lea shaking her head.

"Hero? Not at all. I'm just a policewoman." came her answer amidst the sounds of awe elicited by Léa's suit dissolving, leaving the pristine uniform beneath as proof. "If there's anyone who should be called a hero, it's this kid right here. After all, none of this would've been possible without his help."

Silence. At least, the closest you could get to silence given the whispers that tumbled from the windows above. By the time Izuku managed to recover from his esoteric form of transport, he was met by a sea of piercing eyes. Hardly the first time he had come across such a situation – pretty much any occasion where Izuku demonstrated his love for heroes had resulted in the same scene – yet unnerving nonetheless. It wouldn't break until Léa gave a snap of her fingers.

"Right, Quirkless, nearly forgot." She mused aloud, a carelessness to her words that almost made Izuku wince. Only the words she had spoken to him before kept the remark from having the bite it might have held. "Well, if you don't believe me, watch this."

Though he would never admit it, Izuku was somewhat relieved when his classmates also failed to comprehend how Léa managed to pull the VS Changer and Jail seemingly out of thin air. That relief was short-lived, however, confusion taking its place when the woman connected the two to little fanfare. The raucous music and fiery yelling from before were nowhere to be heard, the twisting of the barrel eliciting nothing but the sound of metal against metal. When pulling the trigger continued to do nothing, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think Léa had simply pulled out a toy.

"See? Useless in my hands. If it weren't for Izuku, I'd still be facing down a giant with nothing but a gun. Sure, the heroes might have come eventually, but who's to say how much damage may have accrued in the meantime?" no answer came, leaving Léa free to throw the two items over to an unprepared Izuku, a few panicked noises escaping the child as he rushed to catch them. "And speaking of Quirklessness, let me see… you, with the spiky fingers. Rock-hair, hiding behind that girl. The horny one at the back. Miss Floaty hair and… the one who's trying to kill me with his stare. Care to come forward?"

Not particularly, but it wasn't as if there was any choice. Considering Léa's present company, it was glaringly obvious why they had been called out. Refusing her call would not only be a blatant insult to a figure of authority, it would also essentially be an act of hypocrisy. After all, none of them had been particularly subtle about their distaste for Izuku and his aspirations. Backing down at this point would be admitting that they didn't hold confidence in their own beliefs. That would involve admitting they were _wrong_ and no child ever likes to be told they are wrong.

"Obedient; appreciate it." Was the first thing Léa said as the chosen grouped before her. While the words may have been praise at their core, their dryness was unmistakable. "Now, I could go on the tangent I'm dying to give you, or you could confess here and now and we won't have to make a big deal about it. Know what I'm saying?"

Katsuki's scowl expanded exponentially as a sea of stares turned upon him. Cowards, the lot of them. Where had the bravery they showed when Izuku was on the ground gone? Always backing down the moment that trouble came their way – and they had the gall to wonder why Katsuki called them extras. How they planned to become heroes was anybody's guess.

"Not really. Izuku wanted to play hero and couldn't handle it. That doesn't seem like something you need a confession for." Came his reply, his voice only vaguely coloured by irritation. Said irritation became far more visible when those surrounding began to dumbly nod and voice their agreements, a sharp bearing of his teeth bringing them back under order. "Is that why you called us out? Because someone got hurt trying to do something they have a genetic disadvantage at? As far as I remember, the _law_ says that Quirkless people can't become heroes. Shouldn't Deku be the one who's getting questioned here?"

"Well, I was thinking more about the whole 'beating up one of your fellow students under the guise of a game' fiasco, but you make a fair point." Léa conceded, a wry grin towards the rising of Katsuki's eyebrow. "According to Japanese law, people designated as Quirkless cannot become the legal definition of a hero. Problem is, that's not exactly what the rest of the world has to say on the matter. Hell, even Japan's being going through talks about lightening up some of the restrictions. If we were back in my home country, they'd be scrambling to praise him. You know, instead of staring at him like he just broke the laws of physics or something."

"Seriously? You mean the Deku who cries at the first sign of trouble? Who was screaming the whole time the villain was attacking?" Katsuki couldn't help but answer back.

"Nope. I mean the Izuku Midoriya whose first reaction upon waking up was to try and defend you lot, knowing you have the chance to be somewhat-decent hero candidates despite being the ones to beat him up. He saw potential and strove to protect it, which is a lot more than I can say about you." Now that managed to earn their attention, more than a couple of awkward visages. "Besides, who cares whether he has a Quirk or not? Not like he needed it to help here. Given the right sort of support, Izuku could become a greater hero than any one of you. Well, police officer given the current political climate, but the point still stands."

" _What_?" any semblance of politeness in Katsuki immediately evaporated, the insinuation already causing his Quirk to release a small explosion. His restraint was to be commended; were it not for the identity of the one who had angered him, there was no doubt he wouldn't have settled for such a discrete reaction.

"Okay, I guess that isn't really fair. After all, it's not as if you lot could become heroes even if you wanted to. Not through any of the better schools at léast." Cries of alarm merged with Katsuki's growl of annoyance to form a rather hideous noise, Léa's lazy shrug merely adding fuel to the fire. "Like I told Izuku before, you beat someone up _specifically_ because they were weaker than you and haven't shown an ounce of remorse since. That's not exactly going to scream 'hero' when people are looking over your records. What, did you think I was just going to brush that aside with a warning?"

Her previous claims about having a rant prepared soon proved to be true, only matched in ferocity by Katsuki's counters. Despite that, the dumb expression on Izuku's face spoke of how little attention he was paying to their conflict. His mind, after all, only had space for so much and Léa's later statements were leagues more dominant. Why wouldn't they be? They were the words that Izuku had been hoping to hear for years, words that plenty had been more than happy to deny him of. Such was why it took until Léa's scolding finally lost steam before Izuku managed to speak up.

"Miss Takao, what you said before…"

"Huh? Oh, that. You heard right. While you might not be able to become a pro hero until the politicians finish having their squabbles, you've seen what the GSPO's currently working with. Come under my wing and you can become a police officer that can rival any pro hero." Léa easily reassured, only for that confidence to disappear with a scratch of her cheek. "Well, there _are_ a couple of complications."

"L-like what?" Izuku swallowed instinctively. Such was the cost of getting his hopes up to soon.

"The fact that my division – the only one with access to stuff like the VS Changer and the VS Vehicles – has been a little unlucky, for starters." Was Léa's answer, followed by a sigh. "After someone stole a bunch of my VS Changers, the higher-ups have been a little antsy about how I handle things. Guess they want to make sure they can best take advantage of my work once they officially reveal it, meaning they want everything their way. That's easy to deal with though – it is _my_ division after all. You've already proven yourself. It's the second part where things get a little tricky."

"Which is?"

A grim expression took over Léa's face.

"I'm a member of the GSPO's Parisian Branch, not here. If you want the chance to utilise your full potential, you're gonna have to come to France with me."


End file.
